Crimson Cowl
Justine Hammer is the daughter of Justin Hammer and CEO of Hammer Industries. Though her father is a known criminal and on the run, his daughter is known as an upstanding citizen that has cleaned up a lot of her father's corporation. She is also the current Mayor of NYC! Crimson Cowl is the leader of the Masters of Evil. She runs it like a corporation, with shares, benefits, payroll, and so on. The team is very mercenary-like, and often hired by evil organizations to get a job done. Background {Background goes here.} Personality Manipulative: Justine is highly manipulative. She puts on a mask for the world to see, and she uses it to the best of her advantage. She strives to appear trustworthy, but she has no real ethics or morals. She gets people to do things her way, at her own pace, and she never likes to give in to others. She feels she must be in control at all times. Intelligent: Justine is highly intelligent, but cannot seem to grasp a number of emotional items securely. She knows how to apply her intelligence to book smart, manipulation, and finances. However, if you asked her how to bring about world peace, she would honestly think a dictator ruling the world would be a practical way to achieve it. Driven: Justine just does not stop. She is driven and proud. Her obsession with earning approval from her Daddy has turned over the years into proving she is actually better than him and can complete what he failed to do - Achieve Greatness. Daddy Obsessed: Justine has always felt like she has had to earn her father's approval. Though she does not have a hatred of Tony Stark like her father or Iron Man, she is not very keen on heroes. Paranoid: Justine does not trust others. She believes in honoring a contract deal, but she trusts people less than she can throw them. She is always watchful of betrayal. Selfish: It is all about the profit, and Justine has no real compassion or forgiveness in her. She wants the money and believes money makes the world go 'round. Logs *(TV: 2013-08-25 - Mayor Office Take 2) *(DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *(TV: 2014-02-08 - Commercial: Norman Osborn has a Secret) *(TV: 2014-02-08 - Commercial: Justine Hammer New York City) *(TV: 2014-02-08 - Commercial: Justine Hammer Stay Away From Me) *(DG: 2014-02-16 - JUSTINE HAMMER ELECTED MAYOR: TIGHT RACE) *(TV: 2014-02-16 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600) *2014-02-26 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - HELL NO! - A new member joins The Chess Board after Viper is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. *2014-03-14 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - To the Victors... - The Chess Board meets to revel in Intergang's defeat and plot their next moves. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Villain Category:New York City Category:Marvel NPC